Dark Spark War
The Dark Spark War was a conflict that occurred prior to the events of Ultraman Ginga's period defending the Earth of another universe. History The war was between two factions, good and evil, the former consisting of the Ultras and their allies, and the latter consisting of various monsters and aliens. The battle raged on for some time until all involved were turned into Spark Dolls by Dark Lugiel, using his Dark Spark, which the war is named after. Aftermath Tons of Ultras, Kaiju, and Aliens were transformed into Spark Dolls, and would remain in said forms for some time until eventually being freed when Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Participants Ultras and their Allies * Ultraman * Zoffy * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Father of Ultra * Mother of Ultra * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Ultraman 80 * Yullian * Ultraman Scott * Ultraman Chuck * Ultrawoman Beth * Ultraman Great * Ultraman Powered * Ultraman Neos * Ultraseven 21 * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Agul * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Justice * Ultraman Noa (in the form of Ultraman the Next for some reason...) * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Xenon * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Zero * Ultraman Ginga (present only to fight Dark Lugiel) * Miclas * Agira * Windam * Sevengar * Lidorias * Golmede * Mogrudon * Bolgils * Don Ron * Mirror Knight * Glenfire * Jean-Bot * Jean-Nine * Alien Miracle The Dark Side * Dark Zagi * Zetton * Geronimon * Red King * Black King * Thunder Darambia * Reigubas * Gomora * Sadola * Bemular * Nova * Golza * Melba * King Pandon * Ragon * Doragory * C.O.V * Gavadon (For some reason) * Seagorath * Bemstar * Hanzagiran * Barabas * King Crab * Mukadender * Dinozaur * Eleking * Mochiron * Zoa Muruchi * Dark Galberos * Zaragas * Kelbeam * Roberuga * Telesdon * Vakishim * Velokron * Lunatyx * Ace Killer * Gan-Q * Bogal * Seabozu (For some reason) * Jamila * Kanegon (For some reason) * King Joe * King Joe Black * Gudon * Twin Tail * Aboras * Banila * Woo * Kiyla * Saigo * Beacon * Yametaranese * Sasahiller * Salamandora * Hoe * Snowgon * Astromons * Silvergon * Goldras * Grangon * Lagoras * Dorako * Birdon * Gomess *Earthtron * Hydra * Alien Valky * Alien Magma * Alien Baltan * Alien Zetton * Alien Temperor * Deathrem * Glozam * Alien Mephilas * Kemur Man * Alien Icarus * Waroga * Alien Nackle * Zamusha * Alien Hipporito * Yapool * Alien Babalou * Dada * Gigi * Alien Godola * Jashrin * Alien Akumania * Alien Guts * Alien Metron * Alien Zarab * Dark Lugiel Trivia * Any character with "(for some reason)" next to their name is a Kaiju who was never evil or hostile but is put with the bad guys anyway. * The Dark Spark War has possibly the most known combatants of any Ultra conflict. * Although Dark Zagi was present, no other Dark Ultra was present in the war. ** For that matter, few Space Beasts were involved * It is unknown why Noa is in Next form during this conflict. * It is unknown why the Ultras though Sevengar would be of any help to them. * Even though the Four Heavenly Kings were present in the war, Alien Empera was not. He's probably still dead. * Dark Lugiel basically betrays his entire faction by turning them into dolls. * It is unknown how all those villains decided to work together anyway. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Ultra Series Category:Historical Events Category:Important Events